Trust me
by elvita101
Summary: summary inside alice/shun and other couples such as dan/runo, mira/ace,and julie/billy maybe others
1. Chapter 1

**Hi wats up every 1!!! I got a brand new story idea and hopefully this 1 will turn out good so wish me luck and on with the story!!!! Btw this is a Alice/Shun fanfic if u hate the couple then leave on the double (I know its lame) any who enjoy the story!!!!!!**

**Shun: this lunatic does not own bakugan or anything except this story for that matter (thank God)**

**Alice: but enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!**

_SUMMARY_

_Alice is an ordinary girl who seems to attract other unwanted people (boys, kidnapers, anyone else who might want a pretty girl, etc.) but despite this she is one of the most kindest, sweetest, and caring people out there. But everything changes in her life and it seems to revolve around this one person, Shun!_

**CHAPTER 1, NEW SCHOOL**

I woke up groggily, 1. Because I had managed to stay up the whole night with nightmares swamping my brain. 2. Because I knew I had to attend a new school, with new people, new surroundings, and new people. Yes I had already mentioned new people but it was nerve-wracking and I was never good at meeting and greeting new people. Half because I was shy and half because I was scared.

" Alice, time for breakfast and time to get ready for the new school!" My aunt chirped happily. I lived with my aunt Lisa and uncle Ben **( sorry ever since I saw spider-man uncle Ben kinda stuck wit me)** they were very sweet to me since they took me in after the death of my grandfather. However they seemed to never understand me. They couldn't even tell if I were lying or not which is easy due to me being the most terrible lair in the world. As usual my Aunt was oblivious to the fact that I didn't want to attend a new school. But due to money problems they had to take me out of my private- school and put me in public school ( which only added to my stress). I agreed with this as if it weren't a problem whatsoever but I didn't want to worry Lisa and Ben ( the names I preferred to call them, not aunt and uncle and definitely not mom and dad)

"okay im coming!" I replied to my cheery aunt. I stepped out of bed and walked to my closet. My closet was stocked with close due to my aunt being a shopaholic no matter how much money we had.

I sighed and plucked out the first outfit I saw which was not a revealing one. (yes my aunt picked out rather revealing things and called them "pretty" on me) the outfit I picked out consisted of a dark purple shirt with light purple sleeves popping out of the sleeveless shirt till it reached my elbows. The design was the darkest of purple butterflies starting at the bottom left of the shirt till the upper right side. The shirt came with a skirt ( my aunt only bought skirts for me) which was the color of the shirt and it had leggings the color of the sleeves.

Once I was finished showering and dressing, I went to my most prized possession holder. A jewelry box given to me by my mother. When you opened the box it would play the most sweetest lullaby **(go to you tube and type namines theme and click on the first one wit the girl on it) **and sometimes I would leave it open and let it sing me to sleep. I grabbed the first necklace gently and attached it around my neck. The only gift I had left from my dad. It was beautiful though it was sort of kiddy-like. I got it for my 6th birthday and never left home without it. My dad had gotten it from Disney world. It was a diamond necklace shaped as Mickey mouse on a gold chain that never pinched my neck the slightest like my other necklaces.

I sat there for a while looking at myself in the mirror before I heard a muffled "Alice!" I took a deep breath and went down stairs to join my aunt " oh, Alice-dear there you are", I heard her reassured voice call to me " breakfast is at the table and you like nice" she smiled glad I was wearing an outfit she had picked out at the mall. "thank-you" I said as I sat down and quietly ate the eggs and bacon on the plate. I chewed it a little then swallowed and sighed. "something wrong?" my aunts cheery voice snapped me out of my dissatisfaction. " no, everything's fine" I lied and she smiled. It was fine I guess but a part of me wanted my mothers greatly prepared food. I got up from my seat and added a "good-bye" before I steeped out the door. "good-bye, have a nice day" my aunt smiled that never fading smile and I gave a lopsided one back. I was sure today wasn't going to be anywhere near "nice". I was scared, graced upon my features was a frown. a possible disaster, **trust me.**

**Soooooo did you like lol hope so and if you did review!!!!! Its gonna get very interesting indeed! A/Q why is Alice acting depressed she's scared of what new school and those nightmares don't help much just so u know**

**Any ways review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter for u so I hope you like it!**

**Me: knock knock**

**Shun+Alice: who's there?**

**Me: WHY!?!**

**Shun+Alice: WHY WAT?!?**

**Me: Why cant I own bakugan!!!**

**Shun: sigh, you will**

**Me: REALY!!!**

**Shun: ya, when the sky rains cats and dogs**

**Alice: sigh, she does not own bakugan battle brawlers **

**Chapter 2, maybe not THAT bad…**

I walked slowly to school hoping it would be over by the time I got there. Luck wasn't on my side however.

I gently hummed to myself, something I tend to do when im worried and it soothed me. However I was snapped out of my sub-consciousness when I was tackled by a bear hug.

"h- huh?" I asked confused at the person who seemed to want to squeeze the life out of me.

"you silly goose, its me!!" a high-pitched girly voice yelled.

I recognized it easily, Julie. But what was she doing here I wondered but was interrupted by another high-pitched sound.

"oh, Alice you do remember me right, right!"

Her panicked voice yelled so loudly im sure people on the other side of the world could hear. "J- Julie c-calm do- down!" I said struggling to get a breathe of fresh air.

"oh so you do remember me Ally im so happy!" she started loosening her death grip.

"umm yeah Julie how could I forget" I said sarcastically but she didn't seem to catch the sarcasm. "Ally get up you cant just sit there!" I sighed and hauled myself off the ground. "OMG Ally you will Never guess why im here!" she squealed waiting patiently for me to guess. "I don't know Julie, I give up."

"first of all remember the nickname I gave you permission to call me?" I shook my head yes. "well since for soooome reason your not calling me it im just going to call you _Alice_." once more I shook my head, okay. She sighed but then continued with her happiness while jumping up and down, her ponytail swinging around in all directions.

"okay, okay since you wanna know soooo badly I transferred to this school to!" she yelled ecstatically. "th-that's great Julie" once again I used sarcasm.

"hey what's going on here?" a seemingly annoyed voice called. "Runo!" Julie screamed before tackling the blue haired girl named runo. "Julie get off!" Runo yelled her face red from anger. "oh, runo don't be such a grumpy puss" Julie said letting go of runo while waving her index finer in runos face. "we don't want Dan to see you like this now do we" Julie cooed. "sh- shut up" runo said her face completely flushed but not of anger but embarrassment. Good while they are talking they completely forgot about me so all I had to do is sneak away.

I did as I had planned and snuck away from Julie and runo only to hear my name shouted franticly by Julie. But I ignored it running through the crowd and not watching where I was going. I tripped over somebody's shoe and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground hitting my face.

But surprisingly I didn't feel a thing. In fact, I thought opening my eyes slowly, all I felt was two strong restraints pulling me upward? "h-huh?" my eyes where wide open staring into somebody else's honey color eyes. I couldn't udder a word, I felt frozen in time.

He was the first to talk with a slight bit of annoyance, "watch where your going" he whispered in my ear. An immediate shiver ran down my spine and back up as his icy cold, mint flavored, husky voice touched my skin. I only yelped in reply and scattered to my feet. He released his grip and looked at me for one more second before walking away.

It felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. I had never felt this way before. Was I afraid, embarrassed, maybe even sick? I didn't know. "Alice, there you are" Julies reassured voice called. "wh-who was that?" I squeaked out only able to raise my voice to a whisper. "that was Shun Kazami" Runo's voice whispered back.

"he's like the HOTTEST and most POPULAR guy in school, Alice" Julie said staring in awe at me. "what?" I asked. "you heard me every girl wants him, every guy wants to be him… well that is if your straight" she said in a matter-of-factly voice. I blushed a mad blush that covered my whole face. When was the last time I had blushed, oh right when Lisa took me shopping for bra's but even then I didn't blush this hard.

"ahem" Runo knocked me out of my thoughts. "Alice, you should stay away from him… **trust me."**

**Yep that's chapter two and im sorry if this one was boring but I promise it will get more interesting!!! Once again feel free to review and thank-you for reviewing and btw I hope this is an easier chapter to read then the first one. If not review or PM me for a better way. Any who good-bye for now!!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya every1 this is chapter 3 of "TRUST ME" yayz im exited are you and btw thank-you for the reviews, hope you like it!!!^^**

**Alice: hi everyone id like to say-**

**Me: I don't own anything except the story, sigh, it's the sad sad truth peoples (crying)**

**Alice: (laughs nervously) what she said**

**Shun: whatever (rolls eyes)**

**CHAPTER 3, WHY?!?**

_Ding, ding, ding. _the bell, the dreaded sound of the bell that meant school was starting.

On my right side Runo stood gazing at the school as I did. I didn't know if she was new here in fact I only knew her name and that somehow she was friends with Julie. I didn't understand this at all because from what I could tell, they were dead opposites. But perhaps that saying "opposites attract" really was true.

On my left side was Julie, clinging to my arm. She could not stay still. It was as if she was a bottle of soda that had been shacked to much but never opened and all the soda was fizzling up to the top until it would explode. I didn't know when she would explode but I knew it was best to keep away when she did.

Both girls seemed to be the only girls that I would consider friends. Possibly my only friends for the whole year. But I was fine by this. I was never one of the social people but rather the social misfit. Runo seemed to be the same, however Julie… well Julie was another story.

I sighed as neither girls made a move for the school entrance. "okay, lets…" I started but was unable to finish. I was scared out of my mind.

"get…going" Runo said absentmindedly finishing my sentence. I didn't know for sure but she seemed to be trembling.

Could she possibly be as happy as Julie who was trembling with excitement. No, she was nervous like me.

"lets go!!" Julie beamed in and pulled me hurriedly towards the school doors. I latched on to Runo's hand so she wouldn't lag behind and Julie busted through the doors letting go of my arm.

She raced towards the front desk and told the lady that she was a new student.

"that's Julie for ya" Runo said looking at the crazed girl. "oh, well better get to class." she said walking away while mumbling under her breathe " or Mrs. Fat ass will give me a detention.

Nope Runo wasn't new here but hopefully ill be seeing her in some of my classes, maybe we could become best-friends. I smiled at the idea. Though Julie claimed to be my one and only "best friend" she would often leave me for one of her other "best friends."

But I couldn't blame her, she tended to be scatter brained and she wasn't a social misfit. She was one of the most popular girls in are old school and im sure it will be easy for her to reach those ranks in this school. I walked up to the front desk to also say I was a new student.

"your name?" the lady apparently named Mrs. Bullathen (**just came up with it) **according to the name tag on her shirt.

"Alice Gehabich" I finally replied. She looked annoyed by this but then focused on her papers stacked on the desk.

"yes Allen Garbage, here you go" she said boredly handing a paper to me.

"m-my name is Alice Gehabich" I said correcting her. She gave me a scowl back before snatching the paper away from me and looking at it through her purple rimmed glasses.

"that's what I said" she scowled before handing me back the paper.

"oh" I mouthed after looking at the paper that was apparently my schedule.

I said oh but that wasn't what I wanted to say but ofcourse I let it go because it would be very bad to mouth off people on the first day so instead I bit my bottom lip before turning away.

"A-Alice, wait up!" Julie shouted running to catch up with me. She had been strangely quiet during the whole time at the front desk. "these boots aren't made for running" she barked when she had finally catched up to me.

"sorry, I just really wanted to get away from that lady" I said which was the honest truth.

"ya, that was really rude of her!… you should tell somebody" she finished.

"no thanks, I probably wont see her again and she's probably just having a bad day" I said as I thought about it. It could be likely. Julie huffed at my sweetness but decided not to pester me.

"oh, I know lets compare schedules" she screeched.

"sure" I complied, handing her my paper.

She scanned the papers and and then shrieked. "what is it?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"we have math, lunch, and p.e. together!" she clapped her hands together making the papers fall to the ground.

I bent down to pick them up only to hear the bell. students rushed out the classrooms to their lockers and other classes.

"no" I whispered as the papers flew away into the crowd.

I raced after mine while Julie raced after hers.

We both went separate ways. Why does this happen to me I thought. I had been chasing the paper for quite a while but atleast I hadn't lost it. 5 minutes had past and all the students had rushed to there classes.

Only a few remaining. The paper was right in front of me. I reached out to grab it but a hand reached out to grab it before I could. I quickly snapped my head up only to see those same alluring honey colored eyes slightly darker now. I stood there, frozen.

"you dropped this" he asked this time more then a whisper and I could hear his true voice. I gasped but couldn't say a word. Why cant I say anything? I asked myself.

His voice was so sweet, sweet like honey. It matched him. Now that I could really look at him he looked like a God. I swallowed harshly and blushed that mad blush I did before.

He sighed when I didn't answer and I could see a bit of amusement as he looked at me but I couldn't really tell since I snapped my head down harshly. my hair hiding my face. "here" he said but I didn't look up, I couldn't look up.

He groaned this time and did something unexpected. He grasped my chin with his hand and gently pulled it up to look him in the eye. By now I felt like I was in a dream. His soft touch made everything go numb. "your new here aren't you?"

It wasn't a question but more of a statement. He let go of my chin and grasped my hand gently tugging me towards a classroom. "hey Shun, where you going?" one of his friends asked. "ill be back" he said coldly making shivers run down my spine.

"your lucky I have the same class as you" he spoke up. I looked at him to see if he was lying but he seemed to be telling the truth.

"what?" I whispered in a surprised tone.

"mhmm" was all he said before opening a door to a classroom. A teacher was going over a lesson before she stopped to look at us.

My blush hardened as not only the teacher looked at us but all the students to. To… much… attention. I trembled violently. Only to feel a hand tighten around mine. Shun was still holding my hand.

"so nice of you to join us _Shun_" I cringed at the way the teacher said his name. I also could hear a handful of swooning from girls. "and who is this?" the teacher asked slipping her gaze from Shun to me.

"this is Alice, and she is a new student who lost her way so I walked her here" Shun answered in his silky voice. "mhm" the teacher replied boredly.

My heart started thumping a million times per second as questions zoomed across my head. How did Shun know my name, Why did the teacher say his name with such affection?, I could feel Shun's hand twitch uncomfortably. did anyone like me? i was referring to the teachers crest fallen face when Shun introduced me.

I cringed, I wanted to run and never come back. But Shun's hand kept me in place.

"alrighty then", the teacher interrupted my thoughts,

"you and … Alice can have a seat and open your text books, Alice do you have your schedule. I cringed again. Shun sighed before taking the schedule out of my hand and gracefully walking to the desk and handing her it. All the girls swooned, even the teacher.

Shun, ignoring all this, walked over to me grabbed my hand yet again and made his way toward a vacant desk.

I sat right next to him feeling the glares and stares boring into my back. I felt so out of place here I really wanted to leave.

Shun leaned over towards me and whispered "don't worry, everything will be fine, **trust me."**

**Hey I know it was longer but I hoped you like it especially the Alice and Shun moments. Anyways review. Btw I loooove long reviews and I don't mind critisism because it helps you in a ways ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola everyone!!!! Sorry for taking so long to update but I sorta had a writers block…. But finally I have an idea! Hip hip hooray lol anyways thank-you for all the reviews and im so glad you took your time to review, so gracias to all my reviewers!!!**

**Me: alright guys just like we practiced…**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers (except for Shun): YAY!!!!**

**Shun:**** yippee ….**

**Me: I don't own bakugan**

**CHAPTER 4, Is It over yet!**

_Every things going to be alright, every things going to be alright_, I kept chanting in my head. Despite my desire every thing is far from _alright_.

The girls behind me were constantly staring at me with the 'im going to kill you' glare tainted across their faces.

Ugh, why did everything have to happen to me on the first day of school ! Im so unlucky.

My eyes kept trailing towards the door of the classroom. The exit. The door to freedom. My only getaway.

It was so intriguing…., so desirable….

"staring at the door like that just might make it spring to life" a silky voice sounded.

I turned to the person next to me. He had humor and amusement etched across his features with a small smile to top it off. He looked beautiful.

I gasped silently and turned away blushing. He was breathtaking, literally.

"the bell is going to ring in five minutes", he whispered, "do you think you can hold on or do I have to break you out of here myself?"

It sounded as if he wasn't joking but I couldn't tell. I didn't dare to look at his face, I was afraid this time I would faint.

After five seconds went by in silence, he sighed and then resorted to staring at me. Not a glare (like I expected) or a 'im stalking you' vibe. Just staring.

I didn't understand why he was staring with what looked like the tiniest bit of interest, but he was.

I wanted to turn to him and stare at his beautiful face, but I knew he would either get freaked out or I would faint.

I had nothing else to do, since I felt as frozen as ice and if I ever did so much as to shift I would melt into a puddle under his watch, I let my mind wonder.

I wondered if **he **was going to be in my next class, I thought about would **he** sit by me then, and lastly I dreamt what if **he** really likes me.

I daydreamed the most scariest thought afterwards.

Does shun want my **blood**?

_Ring ring ring_

"alright students if you forget what we just went over you will fail the test next week, **trust me**"

**Ok I know what you guys are thinking, why such the strange thought Alice, but there is a purpose for it and it will be explained next chapter which will probably be up tomorrow or Monday!**

**Keep in mind this is supernatural and no im not copying any twilight books so don't worry. Anyways review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter guys but it actually had something to do wit school and that little paper, that comes every grading period, that can get you into soooo much trouble. Yep you guessed it THE REPORT CARD! Dun… Dun… Duuuun! Lol I got grounded for a while but that's over now so lets get on with the story!**

**Dan: yay I finally get to talk!**

**Me: okay Dan can you please do the disclaimer**

**Dan: ya sure but im gonna change it up a bit**

**Me: …uh oh**

**Dan: she can pay the owners lots and lots of dollars, but she'll never ever own the brawlers!**

**Me: …sniff sniff**

**Dan: enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5, So weird**

_No_… why did I have to think things like that. Surely my old childhood phobias and syndromes weren't coming back. _were they_?

I got up uneasily from my chair and tucked my folded schedule into my pocket. I didn't dare look next to where I sat. correction, I tried not to look.

I slowly turned my head a quarter of the way but was surprised to see what I didn't see. He wasn't there.

Not only was he not there but there was no trace that he was there. Almost like I imagined him. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to see.

Only the remaining students packing up their stuff ready to leave. Maybe I should leave to. I was when the sudden thought came creeping back to my head.

I knew it all to well.

_Flashback_

"_alright Alice, you ready for story time." my five year old body immediately got exited, and a brilliant smile covered my face. Only for it to disappear as I looked for what made it occur._

"_the book" I whispered softly to my uncle Ben. He only laughed as he said " remember how you wanted to hear your very own scary story?"_

_I thought for a second, my hand tenderly caressing my chin as if I had a beard, something Ben would do to his own beard._

"_oh yeah, I remember now" my mind worked slowly recalling just a couple of minutes ago when I pouted against going to bed instead of watching the scary movie Ben and Sandra were watching._

_The truth was, I wanted to be with them. But whatever. "good" Ben smiled. "what do you want your scary character to be?" he asked slowly so that I could understand every word._

_It didn't work. My head dipped to the side as a confused expression came upon it. Ben sighed but nevertheless he gave me a few examples._

"_you know, like a werewolf, zombie, or a vampire" he shrugged. My face lightened up again however at the mention of the last one._

_I remembered distinctively, they were watching a movie called Dracula. It was about "vampires" I yelled jumping up on my bed and stretching out my hands to emphasize._

"_ok, vampires it is kiddo" he agreed.._

_It didn't take long for me to settle down, my ocean green silky princess knight gown plopping down with me, making a big circle around me as I sat on my legs eagerly._

_It didn't take long for Ben to go on with his story. Big mistake._

_As he progressed into his story, little did he know, little tiny me rapidly shrank into herself. Terrified._

"_the end" Ben proudly smiled and looked at me. I faked the tiniest smile I could muster._

"_okay time for bed." he called and tucked me in. he kissed my forehead and closed the door soundlessly. I was hyperventilating._

_I eventually fell asleep, however not for long._

_Does he want my blood, does he want my blood, does he want my blood! Over and over and over in my head it repeated. Nothing else, just those words._

_Until I woke up screaming._

_Flashback over_

I had had that dream till I was seven. After going to a therapist and psychiatrist I was fixed. Or maybe I wasn't.

I walked unsteadily down the hallway and remembered what uncle Ben said to me.

"_oh Alice im so sorry ill sing you a lullaby and you wont have anymore nightmares,__** trust me**_"

**SOOO I hope you guys like it and well… Review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, finally an idea has miraculously came to me and I am no longer in writers block, yay! thank you to all the reviewers and I hope you like this one!**

**Runo: where is he!**

**Me: where is who…? Are you looking for Dan?**

**Runo: nope not this time**

**Me: then who?**

**Runo: the disclaimer person of course**

**Me: you are doing the disclaimer**

**Runo: oh.. In that case, she does not own bakugan battle brawlers**

**Me: sigh… start the fic!**

**CHAPTER 6, Horrible**

_Horrible_. It wasn't a word I used that often, but it's the only word that comes to mind to describe my day so far.

Usually, when a teenage girl, for example Julie, uses the word horrible, it means _I broke a nail_ or _I ran out of lipstick_.

When a teenage boy uses the word, it means _I didn't score the finishing goal _or_ I got turned down on a date._

However, when I use the word _horrible_, it means_ I cant get the subject of blood off my mind and I believe im hallucinating because __**He**__ isn't here._

Nope, Shun wasn't in either of my 2 other classes. I know it wouldn't be a big deal to someone else, he could be in my other classes.

But for me it could possibly mean sudden craziness. Therefore those classes where **He** wasn't there went horrible.

I guess you could say I was rocking on the edge of being sane, or _insane_. The only thing that was keeping me in a balance was Runo.

Luckily she was in both of the classes. I could tell from the beginning she was going to be a good friend.

Yes, she did have anger issues, and maybe some really strong muscles, but overall, she was very kind.

She kept checking up on me, in some of my many silent streaks, by talking to me. I could tell it wasn't to annoy me. And it did eventually comfort me, knowing I wasn't in a dream and this was reality.

Despite Runo's attempts, I ended up replying with short quick answers. Mostly because my mind was still on **him**. I couldn't manage to get him off my head. And in my short attempts to relieve my brain of **him**, it settled on the fact of blood.

I kept cringing when I thought of blood so I went right back to thinking about **him**. I couldn't manage to say his name.

Afraid that if he was real, he would disappear. Never to be seen again. I sighed. Obviously something was wrong with me, yet no one noticed.

I guess since I am the new girl, no one would care. Not even the teachers, they didn't bother with introducing me.

In fact the last time I talked to a teacher was my first class. A sharp pain came to my chest, as once more I started to think about him.

During my absentmindedness I did manage to catch something. Runo was constantly looking behind us. I got curious. Or as curious as I can get.

I turned around slowly, only to see two boys. One with brown wild hair and the other with an blue- green color hair.

They were constantly bickering on and off. At first I thought nothing of it, until the aqua haired boy screamed Dan in a loud in raged voice.

A sudden flash back came to me of this morning. Runo didn't want Dan to see her in raged. I wonder why?

I did want to investigate but I let it drop when the bell rang. Lunch _Time._

**Ohhh a cliffhanger! I would say Alice is a little love sick or **_**Shun sick**_** and I hoped you liked the little Dan Runo moment, there will be more next chapter. If you liked this review of course and please, feel free to read my other story 'Alice's World'!**


End file.
